elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Armor (Skyrim)
"Those trained to use Heavy Armor make more effective use of Iron, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Ebony, and Daedric armors." Heavy Armor is a skill in Skyrim. Description Heavy Armor is one of the 18 skills and falls under The Warrior play-style. Heavy Armor skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of armor that the in-game character can equip. Heavy Armor typically weighs more than Light Armor, thus making you move slower while having it equipped (these effects can be countered if you have The Steed Stone blessing or the conditioning perk), but provides increased protection. :Governing Guardian Stone: The Warrior Books and Quests *2920, MidYear, v6 - found in Fort Dunstad, in the prison on the top floor. *Chimarvamidium - found in Calcelmo's Tower on the table in front of the alchemy and enchanting stations also in Reachwind Eyrie on a table at the top of the stairwell. *Hallgerd's Tale *Orsinium and the Orcs *The Knights of the Nine The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Heavy Armor Skill: *Kill bandit leader for Brunwulf Free-Winter in Windhelm Trainers *Gharol (Expert): Dushnikh Yal in The Reach *Farkas of The Companions (Master): Jorrvaskr, or the training area behind it, in Whiterun(This option is viable only if you join the companions) Hermir Strong-heart is listed as a trainer, but does not have a dialogue option for training. Heavy Armor The following are the confirmed heavy armors that benefit from this skill: * Iron - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Imperial Armor - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Bracers, Boots * Steel - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Steel Plate Armor - Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Falmer Armor - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Ancient Nord - Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Dwarven - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Orcish - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Ebony - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Daedric - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Dragonplate - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Wolf Armor - Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots * Blades Armor - Shield, Helmet, Armor, Gauntlets, Boots Note: Not a complete list Note: While Orcish Armor is stronger than Dwarven Armor, Dwarven weapons deal more damage than Orcish weapons. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Leveling There are two main ways to level heavy armor, besides using trainers. #"Regular wear and tear" - Just wear heavy armor while you explore and adventure, and after the normal hits you will take over the course of adventuring, your skill will improve. #"Punching Bag" – Intentionally let your character be hit multiple times in order to quickly level this armor skill, if you want to “power level” this skill. (Seen in this video ) The increments in which your heavy armor skill increases is dependent on how hard you are hit. For example, taking multiple attacks from a Skeever or Wolf will level your heavy armor skill at a '''much '''slower rate than if you were to take a few attacks from a Giant or Mammoth. The key, however, is finding an enemy relative to your level that won't kill you in a few hits. A low level player will have no chance to successfully sustain attacks from a Giant and survive, but a higher level player will. From experience, assuming your character's heavy armor skill is approximately 65, it is entirely possible to sustain 2 or 3 club attacks attacks from a Giant and survive while leveling up your heavy armor skill an entire level. Heal and repeat for fast leveling in this skill. Healing spells can be used in conjunction with this technique, or a regeneration potion can be used as a substitute (possibly even negating the need to pay much attention to the computer or console). Alternatively, complete the Companions questline, and Farkas becomes available as a follower. You can then receive training from Farkas , then enter conversation with him again. Select the "trade items" option and take all your gold back. See also * Skill (Skyrim) ru:Тяжелая броня (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Skills